Alone No More
by Asphodel Storm
Summary: After the war, Hermione is left all alone with no parents. We follow her as she struggles to come to grips with her newfound life as well as a new admirer. Will their past keep them from falling in love or will they be able to heal each other and learn to love in the process?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione was finishing up packing the remainders of her childhood home when Headmistress McGonagall apparated into the kitchen. "Hello Hermione, I was just coming to see how things were going and to speak with you about things concerning the re-opening of Hogwarts." "Dear Merlin!" Hermione yelped. She had forgotten all about Professor McGonagall's visit today. "You gave me quite a scare Professor." Hermione said as she walked into the kitchen "Tea?" She inquired. "Yes please." Hermione got down the two remaining mugs as Professor McGonagall sat down at the table and started to talk "I didn't mean to startle you. I should have sent an owl to remind you of my visit today. How are you doing dear?" "I'm okay" Hermione replied as she handed the Professor her tea which McGonagall accepted but gave Hermione a doubtful look as she took a sip, giving her no choice but to recant her statement. "Fine. I'm not okay; None of this is remotely okay! I'm 18, I just fought in a war, and now I am packing up my HOME! I have yet to figure out how to reverse the memory charm on my parents, but at this point is it even worth it? They have new jobs, a new home, they've established new lives!" At this point, Hermione had tears streaming down her face. "You're the only one who knows Professor. I've kept it a secret for so long because I didn't want the others to feel bad, especially Harry. You and I both know that he would try to take the guilt for my decision."

Hermione sat down at the table and hung her head. After hearing this confession, Professor McGonagall placed her hand on the young woman's shoulder. "You have such wonderful and supportive friends Hermione, not to mention Molly Weasley. You know just as well as I that she considers you a part of that family. Harry as well. You don't ever have to do this alone, especially in times like these we need the help, love, and support of others to heal and rebuild." Hermione nodded and wiped her eyes. As she straightened up she asked "You said earlier that you wished to discuss the re-opening of Hogwarts with me?" hoping for a change of subject. Professor McGonagall noted the subject change and she allowed it, but she hoped for Hermione's sake that she told someone. "Yes, now I know that term does not start for another seven days, but I would like to hold a gala in honor of the re-opening, but also to honor those we lost. It would be open to all returning students and their families, as well as the staff. I've already sent out owls notifying Prefects, but the Heads will be announced at the feast." Hermione opened her mouth to ask a question but McGonagall shook her head "No, I will not tell you who they are."

Hermione pouted a bit which made the Professor laugh "I know he hates the attention, but will you talk to Harry about speaking?" Hermione nodded, "I'll try, but he has already threatened to hex Kingsley if he doesn't stop signing Harry up for these events and appearances. He'd probably do this for you though besides, Hogwarts is his home." McGonagall nodded "Of course. Also, I am going to need some help setting up. Would you be willing to help? You may also enlist Ginny to help as well." Hermione smiled "I'd be happy to Professor! I'll be sure to mention it to Ginny when I arrive." "Excellent! Now after the gala, all returning students are staying at Hogwarts. My 8th years, such as yourself, will meet with me to discuss some things the following morning. You then would have the rest of your Saturday free to do as you please. We will take in the first years Sunday evening." "This is such a wonderful idea Professor! I do believe it will be very beneficial to the returning students to have some time in the castle before the first years arrive. It's going to be overwhelming and it's going to take some adjusting. Might I suggest having some calming droughts and dreamless sleep available? We don't know how students are going to react and we don't know how they have been dealing with things this summer. It would be good to have those things available to those students so when first years arrive, they don't scare them by having nightmares or feeling anxious." The Headmistress nodded in agreement. "That's a brilliant idea, Hermione. I'll go speak with Madam Pomfrey and take a trip to St. Mungo's to see if they have other suggestions about what we can do to make this transition easier. As much as I hate to leave, I must be off now. These things won't get done on their own you know." As she stood up she spoke again "Also, Hermione, remember that everyone is here to help you. No doubt about it, so don't shut everyone out. They're here for you." Hermione gave her a small smile as she gathered both mugs to place in the sink. "I'll have my office Floo connected to Molly's. See you soon." With that being said, she disapparated leaving Hermione alone once again. After all, that's what she felt nowadays. All Alone.

Draco was in the living room when his owl came in and perched on the armrest of the couch with an envelope. Inside the envelope was a shimmering gold invitation as well as a supply list with a note attached to it. He put the list aside and began to read the invitation. It read:

 _Dear Mr. Malfoy and Family,_

 _You are cordially invited to the 1_ _st_ _annual Hogwarts Celebration Gala._

 _Please note that returning students will be required to stay after the gala. Term starts Monday._

 _Dress is formal._

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Headmistress at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Draco put the invitation down and picked up the supply list. He separated the note that was attached and read that there was a required meeting for all 8th-year students at 11 a.m. on Saturday morning. He rolled his eyes and put down the note. "We've been invited to a Gala mother!" Draco shouted into the sitting room. "That's wonderful dear!" Narcissa exclaimed. "I guess so, it's for the reopening of Hogwarts. McGonagall is requiring that all returning students stay after the gala until the start of term. A bit of rubbish don't you think?" Draco scoffed. It wasn't the fact that they had to stay, in fact not only did that part make sense but he was also glad for it. He was a bit more nervous about the fact that he was going back to a house full of people he had to face. His mother's voice interrupted his thoughts "Now Draco darling, you'll be just fine. I think that it's splendid that McGonagall is putting all this effort into this gala. I think it will do well for students to go early. It's going to overwhelm the majority just to attend the gala, nevertheless, attend for the school year. They're going to need time to adjust."

Draco slouched a bit in the chair. He hadn't given much thought to that but in reality, he truthfully tried not to think about it at all if he could help it, especially the war. He hated that so many people had been hurt by his father. They lost family members, been tortured, and even cursed by him. He was thankful that not only was his mother never involved but also that she was brave enough to go against the Lucius and the Dark Lord as well as become a spy for the Order. He was even more thankful that Lucius was in Azkaban and that Potter had killed the evil bastard once and for all. He sat in the chair thinking about all of this until he had dozed off. He woke up a couple hours later exhausted and just wanting to find a bit of peaceful sleep. "Mimzi" Draco called "Yes Master Draco?" she replied appearing before him with a respectful bow "Would you please make me a mug of hot tea with a tinge of dreamless sleep mixed in. "Yes Sir, right away" With that, she disappeared with a snap. Draco bid his mother goodnight and headed to his room. He knew that tomorrow was going to be a long day and he didn't need to be kept up late with nightmares, well _the_ nightmare. The one nightmare that haunts him nightly whenever he doesn't take dreamless sleep. When he reached his room, he magicked himself into a pair of silk pajama pants. Thankfully Mimzi had his tea already waiting on him. _I don't pay her enough_ he thought.

As he drank his tea, he allowed his thoughts to wonder about who would and wouldn't return this year from Neville to Luna, Weasel-bee, Potter and She-Weasel. Draco shuddered remembering how nasty her Bat-Bogey hex was. He definitely did not want to be on the receiving end of that again. His thoughts wandered a bit longer before landing on Hermione. He knew without a doubt that she would be returning. She had an insatiable thirst for knowledge and by merlin was it annoying. It was as if that was the only joy that she got out of life. He rolled his eyes and finished his tea. As he put the mug on his nightstand and got settled into bed, he wondered about the Slytherin's who would return, and of those, who would speak to him. Being the son of Lucius Malfoy was bad enough, but to the other pureblood families, Draco and his mother were considered traitors since they walked out on the Battle of Hogwarts. He knew that Blaise would be returning which was a great relief to Draco when he found out. Blaise had similar beliefs to Draco. Blaise had no interest in blood status or politics and had been obliging just as Draco had to ensure his and his mother's lives. _At least I'll have a friend upon returning_. That was the last thing that he thought of as he drifted off to sleep.

The following morning, Hermione had woken up and was now finishing gathering her belongings to head off to the Burrow. She had everything that she wanted to keep packed into boxes and in a suitcase with an extendable charm on it. The vast majority of her personal belongings fit in her Hogwarts trunk, the rest she packed into her beaded bag. After getting everything packed, she moved everything in the fireplace to floo. Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. She didn't want to leave. This was her home. There were so many memories in these walls. From her first signs of accidental magic to getting her Hogwarts letter, Christmases, there were so many memories… She took a deep breath and looked around one last time. It now looked so empty. Her home used to symbolize love and happiness but now it was nothing but a shell. A shell of what her life and her family used to be.

As she stepped toward the fireplace she grabbed the last bit of floo powder that was sitting on the mantle. Upon stepping in, Hermione cast a cheering charm so that she could at least try to mask her sorrows from the others. She threw down the powder and yelled "THE BURROW!" In a flash of green flame, she no longer stood in her own fireplace but rather in the fireplace of the Weasley's. She steadied herself and let out a breath that she didn't know that she was holding. "Hermione dear, is that you?" Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen. Hermione took a moment to compose herself before answering her "yes ma'am, it's me" and walking into the kitchen. "Oh goodness dear, it's been a while since I've seen you around here! Too long if you ask me. Have you eaten yet? You're just in time for lunch!" Hermione laughed and hugged Molly "it has been a while since I've been here and I've certainly missed you guys. Lunch would be nice, but can I take my things up to Ginny's room first?" "Oh yes of course dear! GINNY!" "COMING MUM!" Ginny replied running down the stairs. As she entered the kitchen Mrs. Weasley asked "Gin, be a dear and help Hermione take her stuff up." With a nod and a "yes mum" Ginny walked over to Hermione's stuff and grabbed her suitcase and beaded bag. Hermione started to protest but decided against it instead, she grabbed her trunk and started following Ginny up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Once in Ginny's room, the red-haired witch rounded on her. "Spill it. What's with the cheering charm?" Hermione almost dropped her trunk in shock that Ginny could see right through her façade, faltering for words as she tried to lie "Wh- Gin, that- that's crazy!" Ginny crossed her arms and watched Hermione fidget as she tried to figure out what to tell her. She was not alright and Ginny knew it. "Oh, cut the crap already Hermione!" she exclaimed whilst taking out her wand and lifting the charm. Almost instantaneously Hermione's eyes began to fill with tears.

Ginny reached for her "Hermione, what's wrong?" Consequently, Ginny forgot about the suitcase in her hand and it fell to the floor when she reached for her friend. Much to Hermione's demise, when the suitcase hit the floor it opened and boxes came tumbling out. Ginny dropped to the floor, apologizing profusely, "Oh merlin! I'm so sorry, I was trying to-" As she began picking up the boxes, she read some of the labels. Kitchen. Pictures. Ornaments.

By this point, Hermione had sunk to the floor and had begun to cry quietly. Ginny sat there, shocked at her discovery. She looked at the boxes in her hand and asked softly "Hermione, why do these boxes say these things? Are they from your house?" Hermione nodded and steeled herself getting all of her words ready. She began to tell Ginny about what she had done, starting when she had obliviated her parents up until her meeting with McGonagall yesterday.

By the end, Ginny was crying silently. "Why didn't you tell anyone? You know we're all here for you, you're practically family!" Hermione began to sob, "I cou-cou-couldn't. With t-tth-the war…they-they would've been f-f-ffound." She cried harder "an-and I-I didn't-didn't want…Harry to f-f-ffeel like it-it was his ff-fault." Hermione took a few deep breaths trying to calm down. She sniffled a bit "Please don't tell the boys. This is something that needs to come from me." Ginny wiped her eyes and nodded. "Of course. The boys can wait, but you really need to tell mum. She'd want to know. I'll go down with you if you want." Hermione sighed "I know. I need a minute or two before we go down though."

Mrs. Weasley seemed to appear out of nowhere. Her eyes were red and puffy indicating that she had heard everything "That's quite alright dear, you don't have to fill me in. I heard everything. I figured Ginny would break through to you and I wanted to be close if you needed me. Now come give me a hug and then you two go get freshened up for lunch." Hermione gave her a small smile, thankful for her motherly intuition. She got up and hugged her, feeling oddly very relieved. Telling Ginny had felt like a huge weight had been lifted, and she was thankful that she didn't have to re-tell it just yet. After breaking the embrace, Hermione and Ginny headed into the bathroom.

As they were freshening up, Ginny exclaimed "OH MY GOSH! I ALMOST FORGOT!" Hermione jumped and laughed "Good lord Ginny, what is it?!" "Ron has a girlfriend!" "What?!" Hermione was shocked. While she wasn't interested in him, it still shocked her because although everyone expected them to get together after the war, it just really didn't feel right. During the war they shared a kiss and it was really awkward for the both of them. They both agreed to remain friends and it was going splendid. Things had never been better. Ginny continued "Yeah, no one knows who she is! At first everyone assumed it was you, however, we realized after a bit that it wasn't." Hermione laughed "Nope, definitely not me!" she said, grabbing a washrag and running it under the faucet "We discussed it, but it just wasn't right for us. Ron and I are too much like siblings at this point. Two or three years ago maybe, but now we're family, besides I want someone who will challenge me you know?"

She wiped her face, welcoming the coolness the rag provided as Ginny spoke again "That makes sense but good luck trying to find someone who will try and challenge you! Half of Hogwarts was terrified of you and the only person who would come even close is Malfoy! You're too smart for the rest of them." Hermione's jaw dropped, too shocked to reply. Ginny laughed at her and took the washrag.

It wasn't until Ginny had washed her face and hung the rag to dry that Hermione found words. "Ginny! That's just crazy!" The red head laughed "Oh come off it! You know I'm right. He's the only person remotely capable of keeping up with you." She paused, her face scrunched in thought and then relaxed. She smirked at Hermione "You know thinking about it, you're both awfully stubborn. Your arguments would be very intense, all that anger and passion" she wiggled her eyebrows at Hermione, giggling at her shocked expression. "You're so easy to fluster! I'm only messing with you, it's Malfoy we're talking about here. I don't think there's a decent bone in his body!"

Hermione laughed but she knew that what Ginny said wasn't true. Just as soon as she thought it, she got sucked into the memory. _During the battle, after rescuing him from the room of requirement, Malfoy had jumped in front of a stinging jinx that she hadn't seen coming. "GO!" he yelled through his teeth "GO FIND POTTER!"_

"HELLOOO! Earth to Hermione!" Ginny snapped her out of the memory. "As I was saying while you were off in space, who do you think Ron's girlfriend is? Maybe one of the Patil twins, or Katie Bell?" Hermione laughed "I highly doubt either of the Patil twins would give him the time of day, let alone date him after how bad he and Harry messed up at the Yule Ball! Come on, I'm starving!" With that, the girls headed downstairs where Mrs. Weasley had lunch prepared.

They sat at the table, devouring the sandwiches that had been made "Oh Molly, this…This is fantastic!" Hermione said between bites. She hadn't realized just how hungry she was until she had begun eating. "Where are the boys mum?" Ginny asked before taking another bite of her sandwich. "The boys ate earlier, they are in the grove playing quidditch. They de-gnomed the garden this morning."

Ginny nodded, "Do you need me for anything?" "No dear, go ahead after you eat. I'm sure the boys would love to have you." Ginny looked to Hermione, torn because she didn't want to leave her in-case she needed her but she really wanted to go fly. Almost as if she was reading her thoughts Hermione laughed "go on, enjoy. You know I don't fly and besides I want to talk to your mum about something." Ginny grinned and shot up from the table practically running out the door.

Mrs. Weasley chuckled and sat down across from Hermione. "What did you want to talk to me about dear?" Hermione swallowed her last bite and took a deep breath. "Well, I have a few things I wanted to ask. The first being if I could leave my stuff from home here" Molly nodded "Why yes, of course dear. You can leave them in Ginny's room and do with them as you wish. This is your home too you know." Hermione nodded "That was kind of the second thing I wanted to talk to you about. I was wondering if you would consider becoming my legal guardian?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey guy's sorry it's taken me forever to update! I just got home from school and finals so I am hoping to be updating more regularly during the summer! Please feel free to leave reviews, comments, criticisms, etc.!**

Chapter 3

Almost as soon as he woke up, Draco instantly regretted adding dreamless sleep to his tea last night. _I've used it too many nights in a row so now I feel like I have a bloody hangover._ He got up and was heading to go take a hot shower when a thought stuck him. I need get something to wear to this gala, I can also take mother shopping for a dress. His thoughts were interrupted by the rumbling of his stomach.

"Mimzi" "Yes sir?" she answered appearing instantaneously. "Would you please have breakfast and the prophet ready for me when I get out of the shower. It should be about 10 minutes from now." Mimzi shuffled her feet nervously "I would sir, but Missus has already started breakfast."

Draco thought for a moment… _hmmm, that's interesting;_ _Mother never cooks unless she wants to discuss something…_ "Alright then, Mimzi please tell mother that I shall be down after my shower. I also would still like to see the prophet." She nodded and replied, "Of course master"

Draco walked into his bathroom and stripped for his shower. Some of his pants had filled back out again from all the weight he had gained back from after the war. He needed to go shopping for supplies and clothes, but he would do that tomorrow. Maybe he could get Blaise to tag along. He then resumed his earlier thoughts about what he had to do today.

He had recently become rather taken with muggle suits. They suited him rather nicely but the tailoring was his favorite part. It was a different fit than dress robes and he much rather preferred it. He had plenty of suits now but he needed to get one of those lux…tuxedo things for the gala.

Draco sighed, stepped into the shower and held his head back allowing the warmth of the water to run down his neck and shoulders. He let his thoughts wonder as he washed until they stopped on her. _Why. Why was it always her_? They were not bad thoughts, just memories really. He wondered about them and almost relished in them until he began to question his actions. He shook his head and stuck it under the water to break his thoughts. He finished rinsing off and got out of the shower.

After casting a drying spell and getting dressed, he headed downstairs where he found his mother cooking breakfast. "You only cook when you want to talk Mother. What is it this time?" Narcissa turned and looked at him after finishing the last batch of pancakes. "I owled McGonagall and we are not sure about me accompanying you to the Gala. My position during the war was not widely known and we are not entirely sure that the Gala would be the most appropriate place for it to be known."

Draco nodded as if he was agreeing while helping himself to some pancakes. "I understand, it just would have been nice for you to have an evening out of the house." He took a bite and looked at her "You know I wish you'd get out more." Narcissa smiled softly "I know you worry dragon but I'm doing fine here at the house. I'm just playing it safe for now, that's all" Draco put his fork down and looked her in the eyes. "Mother, I know you are scared to leave however, there's no need to be. All the remaining death-eaters have been caught and you have Potters support. There is no one out to get you." He thought for a moment about what he had to do today and smiled "You are going to come with me today to get something nice because you are going to the gala." Narcissa smiled at her son "You are very stubborn. I'll go freshen up and accompany you. Finish your breakfast."

Following breakfast the pair went out to Diagon Ally, despite all the stares they received. Going on the third hour in Madam Malkins, Draco was fed up and ready to take over. His mother had yet to find a dress. After vetoing three more dresses, Draco pulled her aside. "Mother, I do not think that we will be finding your dress in Diagon Ally today. Would you allow for me to take over this shopping trip?" Narcissa was a bit taken back but nodded in agreement due to the lack of success she was having so far.

Draco led them out of the shop to an ally where they disapparated to another ally, located in muggle London next to Draco's favorite suit shop. He led his mother inside where they were instantly greeted by Draco's tailor. "Ah! Mr. Draco, here for another suit I presume?" Narcissa looked at her son with astonished eyes. Her son's suits were fashioned and tailored in muggle London! She was slightly surprised at Draco's actions but she had to admit that his suits fit him very well and looked much better than any of his dress robes.

Draco shook his hand spoke. "Not exactly Mr. Gunn. I came to inquire about those tuxedos you keep talking about as well as a dress for my mother." The tailor lit up, "You finally gave! Splendid! Now I'm assuming this is a fancy event for you to inquire about these things." Draco nodded "The pair of us have been invited to a most regal gala. I knew that even though my suits are of the utmost quality, they would not be suitable for such an occasion being as they are all business. My mother has looked at hundreds of dresses within the past few hours and none have surpassed her expectations. You see, she is very fashion conscious and very well-known so she only deals with and accepts the best."

Narcissa smiled at the man as he turned his attention to her. Mr. Gunn immediately took her hand and kissed the top of it gently. "It's a pleasure to meet you-" "Cissa" "Cissa, Tim" He smiled at her as he dropped her hand then returned his attention to Draco. "You said this gala was regal, just how regal are we talking about?"

"Whilst we are not the guest of honor, individuals will be dressed to receive awards. We need queen worthy regal." Tim nodded. "If you will Madam Cissa, please follow me."

Draco and his mother follows him behind a set of curtains into a room full of dresses. It did not take very long at all to find her dress, rather, Tim and Narcissa picked out the same dress within five minutes. As Narcissa held onto her dress, they passed through another set of curtains into a room with a dressing room, a platform for alterations, and racks with tuxedo pieces. Turning to Narcissa, Tim spoke "Madam, if you would please go and put on the dress so that I may take measurements for alterations." When she left to go into the dressing room he turned his attention to Draco. "Mr. Draco, we are going to build your tuxedo. I won't have you at a queen worthy event wearing a standard tux. That's simply unacceptable!"

Draco nodded "That's why I come to you Tim; You understand the value of one's appearance." As Draco and Tim talked jackets, vests and bowties, Narcissa had changed into the stunning, floor length silver gown. It had sheer ¾ sleeves that went down to her elbows. The sheer part started at the neck and stopped at the neckline which was a nice sweetheart shape. The rest of the dress was a nice solid silver that shimmered softly without being too overwhelming. She absolutely loved it. Narcissa knew that it would have to be altered, but it was already Tuesday. The gala was on Friday. There was no way this man could have her dress altered and Draco's tuxedo thing they were building ready in two days' time.

She stepped out of the dressing room "I like it and it's comfortable, but it's loose in some places." Both Draco and Tim turned and marveled at the woman, Draco smiling at his mother "I think that this is my favorite dress I've seem you in mother. It's color goes very nicely with your eyes and hair." Tim nodded in agreement "It looks very elegant on you. If you will, step up onto the platform so that I may measure for the alterations." He turned to Draco "Now you take those pieces into the dressing room and we will see how they go."

Draco took the pants, shirt, vest, tie, and jacket into the dressing room. While he was getting dressed, he began to wonder about what everyone else would be wearing. Potter would be wearing a simple tux, She-Weasley in something that didn't clash with her hair so more than likely something green. Blaise would wear either dress robes or a tux. He was the reason that Draco gave the suits a try. He hoped Weasley would show up in those horrid dress robes from the Yule Ball. As he was tying his tie, he wondered what she would wear. He remembered her dress from 4th year and how fantastic she looked in it. The blue complimenting her skin tone and her eyes, and the dress clinging to her curves that normally hid underneath her uniform. While she had grown more into a woman, Draco had noticed her then too. He was sure that she was going to be stunning. When he stopped to think about it, they had all grown since the last time that they had attended such a happy formal event.

He slipped into his shoes and stepped out of the dressing room. Narcissa was already off the platform talking fashion with Tim. "Oh dear, that looks very becoming on you!" she said noticing Draco as he stepped out. He smiled at her while he stepped onto the platform so that Tim could begin taking measurements.

"Why I believe this is the best tux I have ever built, Mr. Draco." Draco laughed at the man, "Oh Tim, you always flatter me, however you'll impress me if you can complete these for pick-up." Tim stopped measuring and looked up at him "Which is sir?"

"Thursday"

Narcissa was impressed that the man didn't even flinch and even more so at his response to Draco "I'll have them ready Thursday at 2" Draco nodded at the Tim and he began to measure once more. Narcissa took this time to change back into her clothes, thinking that there was no possible way that this man could have these two pieces done in two days' time. She returned and Draco was exchanging business cards with the man and shaking his hand "Thank you for helping on such a short notice Tim." "That's what I do Mr. Draco. I also am always on call for emergencies as well." "Thank you Tim."

As Draco went to change, Mr. Gunn took the dress from Narcissa. "You raised a smart and tasteful young man." She smiled at his compliment "I tried. Sometimes his pride gets in the way of his brain. How long have you been in the industry?"

"Quite some time. I own many shops around the world, however, I mostly travel between London and New York."

"You own them and run them all by yourself?"

"Yes ma'am"

"You are no ordinary man Mr. Gunn"

"Why thank you Madam Narcissa"

Draco emerged from the dressing room and handed Tim the pieces of his tux. "Thursday at 2?" Draco inquired. Tim nodded "Thursday at 2"

Draco smiled and offered his mother his arm and they exited the shop. They walked for some ways down the road, and as they turned the corner, Draco checked the time. "It's 6:30 now mother, would you care for some dinner?" "That sounds lovely dear" The pair continued down the road until Draco led them to a small bistro where he usually eats after conducting business with Tim. "Your usual table Sir Draco?"

He nodded to the waiter who seated them at a small, private table. "My, my Draco; I am rather impressed with all that you have shown me today." Draco smiled at his mother. "I'm glad I have your approval mother. Now, what did you think about Tim?" "Well, I will most certainly be impressed if he pulls off a two-day deadline on your tuxedo and that dress. If he does, I wouldn't mind seeing if he would like to expand into the wizarding world. There is no way that man is muggle." Draco smirked "You always drive a hard bargain. Truthfully, I'm not entirely sure that he is a wizard, however I wouldn't count it out. I'm glad you have an interest in expanding business though, because you have a meeting with him next Tuesday at 3."

Narcissa laughed at her son "Oh Draco! You-"  
"Snake?" he interjected with a smirk "Always so meddlesome!" It was Draco's turn to laugh "I'm a Slytherin, what do you expect woman?" He smiled at her "I'm glad that you accompanied me today mother."

"Me too dragon, me too dragon"

 **Note: Mr. Gunn is a real fashion consultant and I loved his personality on HIMYM so I thought I would include him as the tailor. Please review, comment, etc!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Your guardian?" Molly repeated, obviously in shock at Hermione's request. "You surely aren't serious dear?"

"Yes Mrs. Weasley, I am. I know that Dumbledore had it set up to where you and Arthur are Harry's legal guardians for important things such as medical emergencies or very serious legal events. I asked Professor McGonagall if she would do the same if I was unable to get my parents back."

Molly gave the girl a sad smile as Hermione continued "I know that I am technically of age and don't have to have anything like this in place but I'd like to make sure all of my bases were covered in case something happened to me."

"Well, I can hardly argue with that logic dear. I'll have to talk to Arthur but that just about settles it!"

"Settles what mum?" Ginny asked as she came back into the kitchen trying, (and failing miserably) to hide a parcel behind her back. Hermione turned to Ginny and gave her a smile.

"I asked your mom to be my legal guardian."

Ginny broke out into a huge grin "Welcome to the family sis!" By this time, the boys had entered the kitchen and heard what Hermione had said. Harry was the first to speak up

"Hermione, why would you ask that?" Hermione sighed and got up from the table. "Why don't we go sit in the living room. I have something to tell you two."

As Hermione was talking to the boys, Ginny pulled out the parcel from behind her back. "It's our package of letters from McGonagall. I didn't want to interrupt you guy's talk by bringing them in here earlier and I figured we could open them all together." Almost as soon as Ginny finished her sentence, she winced as she heard Harry's voice from the living room.

"Hermione, why didn't you tell us sooner? Why hadn't you said anything?" It was evident that he was hurt by what she was telling him, as well as the fact that it took her this long to tell him. "Harry…I…"

That's when the wave of emotion hit her again. Almost immediately, Hermione's eyes began to fill with tears. She abruptly sprang up from the couch and ran out the kitchen door. Harry got up to try and follow her but Ginny cut him off in front of the doorway. She reached out and put both of her palms in the center of his chest, trying to get his attention. Ginny looked up at him with a look that Harry knew meant business.

"She has had one of the hardest, most emotional days of her life. Give her some space. She has held in that secret for so long trying to protect them as well as you." She took a deep breath and continued on her voice slightly elevating after every word "Even though Voldemort is gone, our world is still a bit dangerous and you know she's still a target. Her choice not only saved them from torture and death, but also from being used as ransom! Sacrifices had to be made and she made hers knowing DAMN well what would happen! "It's just hard on her because she is just now getting to grieve about it!"

By the end of her tirade, Ginny was breathless. She was getting ready to go again when Ron chimed in from the living room doorway. "She's by the tree in the Quidditch grove. That's where she goes when she needs some space."

Harry nodded and kissed Ginny on the top of her head. "Thank you"

He walked out the kitchen door and headed to the grove. He silently hoped that he wouldn't come up on her practicing those bloody birds from 6th year. She sure was fierce, but merlin was she scary when she was upset. Harry had thankfully never received anything other than the silent treatment and an occasional scolding.

He saw her in the distance curled up under the tree with her arms wrapped around her knees as if she was trying to physically hold herself together. As he got closer, he could hear the heartbreaking sobs that were wreaking havoc on her body.

He approached her silently and carefully sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms to hold her while she cried. As they sat there, Harry began to rub circles on her back. He muttered a warming spell over them when the sun began to set. They stayed like this for a few hours until Hermione was all cried out. She then sat up and they sat in silence for a moment until she began to speak.

"I wanted to tell you the minute I left them, however, I knew that I couldn't." She closed her eyes and took a breath before she continued "I didn't want to do it, but I knew it was their best chance of surviving." She paused a moment and leaned against him "They survived but I don't think I am going to reverse it. They are well established and are far more successful there than they were here. Memory spells also strengthen over time. Giving them their memories back would not only be painful but also it's potentially very dangerous."

She took a deep breath and looked at the sunset. "I feel guilty keeping their memories from them but I really think it's for the best." Harry pulled her into a hug. "No matter your decision, I'll be behind you 100%."

"Thanks, Harry. I really appreciate it." Hermione sighed and stood up "C'mon, Mrs. Weasley has probably already started preparing supper." They walked back in silence, stopping to look through the kitchen window at the scene before them.

"Do you ever wonder what your life would have been like if your parents had lived? If you would have had family dinners and holiday parties?" Hermione asked softly.

"I used to wonder about it all the time when I was younger. Especially during summers at the Dursley's. I was constantly reminded of how my parents had died and how it was such a burden on my Aunt to have to take me in. It was horrid Hermione, but if I think about it now, I wonder how much I would and could have missed out on."

Hermione smiled at him "Yeah, I certainly would have been a lot safer" she joked "Oh ha ha, funny 'Mione, but seriously…you guys are my family. No what ifs."

"No what ifs" She repeated. "C'mon. Let's go inside and see what we can do to help. I'm starving!" They both laughed and went back inside on a much better note than they had left.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I'm sorry this chapter is super short! I hope the next one is longer! I am trying my hardest to be on top of this story, and i will never abandon it! I'm coming across some terrible writer's block a few chapters ahead. I would love reviews, comments, suggestions, ideas, etc.!**


	5. Chapter 5

While Draco liked shopping, he despised school shopping, always had, always will. However, this time he was more upset at the fact that he was the sole reason he had to go school shopping this year. While it wasn't mandatory for him to return this year, Draco knew that it was in his best interest to do so, being that the Malfoy name wasn't exactly all that powerful anymore.

Thinking that it would be better to do school shopping with someone else, Draco had invited Blaise to come with him, however, he was starting to regret that decision. In wizarding society, there are certain rules _especially_ for purebloods to follow regarding social etiquette. Draco dismissed most of them, however, there was one that he believed should be followed by everyone, regardless of blood status. It was one of his biggest pet peeves with others.

It was almost compulsive at this point for him really. Draco Malfoy hated to be late. It didn't matter what it was, he was never late. He found a sort of peace being punctual and being able to precisely plan his day to a tee. It was respectful to be on time when invited places, and when it was deemed acceptable, it was okay to be early, but late was just rude.

He swore, knowing this too was only his fault. Blaise as never on time, to anything, ever, in the history of always. No matter how many times Draco dished it out, Blaise never failed to be late. As ten more minutes passed by, Draco was quite ready to leave without him. _Leave it to Blaise to ruin an agenda_! He thought.

At that moment, Blaise stepped out of the fireplace, giving Draco the 'hold on' signal as he launched into his defense. "I know, I know, I'm late. I'm a disgrace to my family as I am a pureblood wizard who can never be on time!" He drawled on getting more sarcastic as he went "I will never find a witch who will accept that I cannot follow social etiquette rules, oh woe is me!" He took a breath and oh so dramatically started to mimic Draco. "Blaise, why can't you ever be on time. I gave you a time that was earlier than when I wanted to leave and somehow, you're still late! I'm oh so sorry Drakie, but it takes time to look this good, and I just love to ruffle your feathers!"

Blaise looked over at Draco who looked like he was going to explode and he couldn't contain it anymore. He doubled over laughing, knowing damn well it would only make Draco madder.

"Fuck you mate." Draco huffed, not entirely pissed at Blaise because he really did have the conversation down by this point.

"Oh, come off your pretentious high horse. You know you would be lonely without me."

"As sad as that fact is, it's also true."

"So, we off to do some shopping today? You know I looooveeee shopping."

"Yes, I know, which is why I am bringing you along. Hopefully, you will help me not to be a complete arse today" Blaise smiled, "You got it! One arseless Draco Malfoy coming up!" As Blaise went to fire an invisibility charm at Draco, he had to duck to avoid being punched. Draco apparated away, leaving Blaise laughing as he followed.

The next morning the Weasley household was a bustle. After dinner the night before, Ginny handed out their letters for the year and had also sat down with Hermione to discuss the letter that McGonagall had sent to the pair about gala preparations. They were going to Hogwarts tonight so that they would be there to begin working tomorrow.

"Alright everyone, let's get a move on!" Ginny, Hermione, and the boys all flooed into The Leaky Cauldron where they decided to split up. Harry, Ginny, and Ron all wanted to go to Quality Quidditch Supplies and Hermione needed to go to Gringotts with Mrs. Weasley to add her to all the legal paperwork.

After they were finished they all met back up at the entrance of Flourish and Blotts. Mrs. Weasley stopped at the bottom of the stairs as they headed inside. "I need to run to the apothecary for a few supplies that we are low on at the house. I will meet you all in an hour at the Joke shop to meet the Twins for lunch."

Draco smelled her the moment she walked in. Damn her for smelling so good, damn her for filling his head with her scent, and damn her for being what he smelled whenever there was Amortentia.

He went from cursing her to panicking. He needed to hide. What if she saw him? What would he say? Unfortunately there was only one way in and out of Flourish and Blotts and his places to hide were very limited. He held onto the shelf beside him for support as he began to hyperventilate.

He needed out. Now. He heard the shuffling of feet and silently prayed it was Blaise, but low and behold, her smell betrayed her, and she was now standing at the corner of the aisle he was occupying.

"Oh! Malfoy, I...uh. I'm sorry."

He straightened up and cleared his throat, trying to play off his panic. He looked up at her for a moment taking in just how beautiful she was. Draco dropped his gaze and tried to focus on why he came down this aisle in the first place.  
"No need Granger, it's quite alright."

A moment of silence passed between them as Draco looked at the textbooks on the shelf above his head. He took one off the shelf for himself and looked over at her. "You need one too?" Showing her the Advanced Arithmancy text.

Shocked, Hermione nodded. Not only was it odd the situation she found him in, but he was being quite courteous. He pulled another off the shelf and handed it to her. As she grabbed the book from his hand, they locked eyes. Hermione noticed how his eyes seemed to burn with questions that he desperately wanted to ask but also with a fire that seemed to consume him. She was opening her mouth to say thank you when they were interrupted.

"Oi! Ferret! Get away from her!" At the sound of Ron's voice, Hermione jumped and Draco instantly dropped his hand from the book and his eyes to the floor. She quickly recovered and turned to Ron.

"It's fine Ron. Malfoy was simply handing me a copy of my textbook from the top shelf. I couldn't reach it." Ron stared at him with a hateful glare, daring him to move. By this time, Harry, Ginny, and Blaise had joined them in the aisle. Blaise stood next to Draco and looked over Ginny. He let out a low appreciative whistle and winked at her "Well hellooo little red!"

Ginny squirmed under his gaze feeling slightly uncomfortable. It lit her whole body on fire and that alone make her feel awkward, not to mention that he was blatantly looking her over in front of her boyfriend and her brother.

Harry noticed how she flushed and realized that he had never seen her flush like that, even when they were intimate. He too shifted uncomfortably and for the first time seemed to doubt whether or not he made Ginny feel broke the silent tension that seemed to be looming over the group.

"Thank you again Malfoy."

She looked him over more carefully this time and saw how troubled he seemed. Draco struggled to meet her gaze. There were too many things that he wanted to say, however he wasn't going to say them now and definitely not around this lot. He forced himself to look at her and muttered "Not a problem at all."

He looked at her carefully, studying the way her hair fell and framed her face, her clothes that no longer hid her beautiful figure, her long sleeves...He became washed with feelings of guilt and shame. Ashamed to have been there, ashamed for not doing anything, guilty for it being his house, his aunt….

Blasie took note of how Draco was looking at her and how his hands were fidgeting with the Arithmancy book he seemed to be holding onto for life. He quickly turned his attention to Ginny who was similarly observing the way Hermione was looking at Draco. Blaise decided that he would shift the attention to himself to allow Draco some peace.

"So little red...or should I just call you red? You're certainly not "little" anymore"

Ginny blushed furiously, only making Harry feel even more insecure. Ron on the other hand was pissed. He drew his wand and aimed it for his face

"Hey now, that's my little sister you pervert. Why don't you take your pet ferret with you and get out of here." He sneered "You should know your kind isn't welcome here."

Hermione sucked in a breath anxiously awaiting the inevitable brawl that was about to take place. She watched Malfoy as he sunk even deeper into himself.

"Blaise. It's best that we pay and leave now." Hermione watched as Zabini gave Malfoy a questioning look. Draco shook his head "You heard Weasley. We aren't welcome here."

She could hear the brokeness and the struggle in his voice. She noted that she was the only one who seemed to hear it and notice how he just accepted it, like he deserved it. As foul as he used to be, Hermione didn't think he deserved it. No one did.

Blaise shrugged his shoulders and followed Draco to the counter where they paid for their textbooks and left, leaving Hermione, Ginny, and Harry with more questions than answers.

As soon as they had gotten outside of the store, Draco apparated home. It was all he could do to get inside his room before he spiraled into full blown panic attack. The one in Flourish and Blotts was nothing compared to this. He couldn't breathe. Draco felt like he was drowning. His chest felt like it was being weighed down by Troll. Seeing her unraveled him like there was no tomorrow. He knew that it was going to be difficult but he hadn't anticipated this.

Draco was in the corner of his bedroom when Blaise found him. He made his way over to Draco and summoned the bottle of Firewhiskey that Draco kept in his closet. He poured them both a glass which Draco accepted gratefully albeit shakily. Blaise watched as he downed his glass, closed his eyes, and propped his head back against the wall.

They sat like this for a few moments in silence before Draco opened his eyes and nodded at him. Blaise poured him another glass and asked

"So what was that all about mate? I've never seen you not retort against Weasley."

Draco took a swallow of the whiskey before answering. "I honestly don't know. I mainly didn't want to be kicked out for starting something. If something was to have happened, I didn't want to be the one that started it." Blaise was astounded.

"Well, even if there had been and they had started it, do you really think that Flourish would have believed we didn't?"

"I suppose you're right mate." Draco swirled his whiskey, watching it spiral in his glass.

Blaise noticed his pensive mood and figured that now would be a good of time as any to ask him about his interaction with Hermione.

"Why don't we move to a more interesting topic like your behaviour around and towards Granger. What was going on mate? You were fidgeting with your Arithmancy book like some timid first-year!"

Draco threw him a hard glare. "You know why it's so damn hard for me to be around her, let alone make eye contact. Looking at her makes me want to come undone. I want to talk to her. I want to tell her all of the things that swirl around my mind like a fucking tornado that won't go away."

Blaise could tell that he was getting upset so instead of interrupting, he figured it best to let him continue.

"I cant get her out of my head! She's always there with her big brown eyes, staring at me. It's like she can see my soul. It's quite unnerving." Blaise pondered the delima that Draco had just presented him with.

"Why don't you try writing her a letter or something? I'm not saying that you divulge everything in the letter, but just as an olive branch of sorts. You need to talk to her, for your own sanity."

"I hadn't thought of that possibility. Maybe I can ask to meet her somewhere? No, she wouldn't meet me and I can't face her just yet. I'll think of something, but let's not discuss it anymore. Let's talk about your interaction with the littlest Weasley."

Blaise grinned like the cat who caught the canary. "The majority of that was to see if I could get a rise from Potter, however it was interesting to see her reaction. Little Red has always been on my radar." He refilled his cup and continued "Plus, it was too golden of an opportunity to pass up. Potter's reaction was priceless." That made Draco smirk.

"Yeah you could tell that it didn't sit well with him. Wonder if he's doubting his relationship?"

Blaise snorted "probably."

The pair finished their drinks and decided to call it an early night. Draco's panic attack earlier left him more drained than he cared to admit, and he had another long day tomorrow as he had to pick up his suit and his mothers dress and finish his school shopping before the Gala on Friday night. It also didn't help that the whiskey made him even sleepier. He vanished his glass and crawled into bed, hoping to get some much needed sleep.

 **AN: Hey Guys! So I know it's been a while since I updated, and this chapter just seemed to come together this past week. I am hoping to get more cranked out asap! I am also in the process of getting another chapter together for** ** _Everything Isn't..._** **So hopefully that will get updated within the upcoming week as well!  
PLEASE Comment/PM/Review! ~EmDani**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So I did the thing! I have officially graduated from my university! It's been hectic and I know I have promised more consistent updates but truthfully, life is hectic. I will try my best to update this as well as** _ **Everything**_ **as often as I can. I've hit a few roadblocks in the plot but I have gotten them mostly ironed out! For now, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own HP nor profit from writing other than the enjoyment of seeing how many people my writing has reached! Please, Please Review!**

Coincidently in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione and Ginny were having a pretty similar conversation.

"Alright, spill it. What on earth were you looking at Malfoy like that for? Like you knew something that the rest of us didn't."

Hermione dipped her head down and rested it in the palms of her hands. This was going to be a long night. Ginny wouldn't stop until she got the answers that she wanted. However, she wasn't really in the mood to explain it all. Hopefully, she would get out of this without having to tell it all.

"Gin. What can I say, he was being civil when he came in and helped me get my book."

Ginny shook her head. "Hermione Jean Granger. I know that's not all. You know something. It was if you looked, no, stared at him like you saw right through him.

Hermione dropped her hands and made eye contact with Ginny.

"He pushed me out of the way of a particularly nasty stinging jinx from Macnair during the battle".

Ginny stared at her like she had spontaneously sprouted an extra head.

"He yelled GO! Go find Potter!" Hermione had tears running down her face as she recalled the memory. It wasn't that the memory upset her, it was the fact that she knew how scared he was and could still see the desperation etched on his face.

"He never wanted that life Gin. He didn't want to be a Death Eater. Draco and his mother walked out of the battle after Narcissa lied to Voldemort about Harry being dead."

Ginny was dumbfounded. "How do you know all of this to be true?"

"I could tell from his face that he didn't want to be what he was. He took a jinx for me. Harry told me about Narcissa and how she asked if Draco was still alive. When Harry gave her the indication that he was, she lied and said Harry was dead."

Hermione stopped momentarily to give herself a second to calm down. She usually didn't get this worked up talking about the war and those who were involved, however, that rarely ever included Malfoy. He was a bit of an enigma for her.

Draco Malfoy was one of very few people who could get to her without having to say or do much. It wasn't always irritation or anger either. In Flourish and Blotts, the feelings that she felt towards him were not of resentment or annoyance. They were more of a melancholy feeling.

Ginny looked at her friend curiously. She doubted that this was the first time that she was fighting the internal battle regarding her feelings towards Malfoy. Ginny knew that Hermione regarded him differently than everyone else, but she wasn't sure that even Hermione knew why she did. Adding to the events from the battle and the bookstore would only make things more confusing. Breaking her chain of thought, Ginny waved her hand in front of Hermione.

"Why don't we get ready for bed? We have to meet McGonagall in the morning to go over everything that we will be doing to prepare for the Gala."

Hermione nodded, semi-paying attention to Ginny. She got up from her bed and gathered her bathroom things. Professor McGonagall had given both Ginny and her access to the prefect's bathroom for tonight. While Ginny was content taking a shower in the dormitory, Hermione needed a long soak. The events of the past few days had left her drained and she needed to have a moment alone with her thoughts.

As she exited the dorm, her thoughts wandered from sadness to curiosity as she questioned if he would show up to the Gala. She knew, though she never had any doubt, that he was returning to Hogwarts. She bit her lip nervously as she pondered the possibility of befriending Draco Malfoy.

It logically made sense. They would be in the same classes, they would more than likely be put in pairs, and truth be told he was one of the top contenders for Head Boy, regardless of his past. However, none of these reasons were the ones that she was toying with. Hermione was internally debating this because when it came down to it, she knew that he would need a friend.

The next morning Draco awoke with a bloody awful pounding in his head. He looked around and saw the empty fifth of Firewhiskey and Blaise passed out underneath the windowsill. Hoping a shower would help him, he dragged himself into the bathroom. Before undressing, he got a look at himself in the mirror and felt somewhat ashamed at what he saw.

His eyes were still bloodshot from the whiskey, he had a shadow of stubble that aged him by at least 10 years, and he was getting thinner again. _Blasted panic attacks_.

Stripping off and turning on the water, he ran through his mental checklist for the day. He had to go and pick up his tux and his mother's dress from Mr. Gunn, pack his trunk for Hogwarts, and figure out how to be around Granger without acting like a bloody first year.

Draco knew from their interaction in Flourish and Blotts that she would be taking almost, if not all of the same classes as he. Leave it up to her to find a way to unintentionally be around him. As he gave it more thought, he knew it wasn't that she would be near that upset him. It's what she represented that hurt him the most.

Hermione represented all that Draco could have been. He was smart, only second behind her in grades. He was cunning and sly but that's where things began to fault him. Instead of using that to help, Draco used it as self-preservation. He didn't have the courage to help others...well, only when it came to her.

He wasn't nervous around her, it was just knowing that she knew what he did for her during the battle. Draco knew that Potter more than likely told her what his mother did. He didn't want her to look at him differently, yet he knew that everything was different.

He stepped out of the shower and dried off, wrapping his towel around him. He shaved, choosing to do it the muggle way rather than messing with spells when his head felt like a mandrake had been screaming in his ears.

"Blaise, mate. You can stay here and sober up, but I have to go pick up things from Mr. Gunn. I'll be back before dinner. Let mother know if you plan on staying, you know she doesn't like unannounced guests during meals."

Draco was answered with a groan as he finished getting dressed. He made his way downstairs to his mother's sitting room where she would be having her morning tea. She was sitting in her chair, reading the newest edition of _Witch Weekly_. He walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good morning mother."

Narcissa smiled up at her son and began to silently observe him. She was glad that he had finally shaved, but she wished that he would start eating more. He was looking rather thin.

"Good morning dragon. You are up earlier than usual." Draco nodded as he sipped from her teacup.

"I have to go into London to pick up our attire from Mr. Gunn. I should be back before lunch."

Narcissa went back to looking at the article she was reading. "That sounds wonderful dear. I was planning on having lunch with some of the ladies, however, I can change my plans."

Draco shook his head. "No, enjoy the company. I know you do not have many visitors. I will plan to have lunch while I am in town. I will see you for dinner."

As he was leaving, she called back to him "Draco, be a dear and have Blaise shower before he comes down for breakfast. I do not wish to eat beside him when he smells like The Hog's Head."

Draco smirked. Nothing ever got past her. He replied with a "Yes mother" and disapparated on the spot.

Hermione awoke in Gryffindor tower feeling more rested than she had in the past few days. She noticed Ginny was already up, dressed, and brushing her teeth. As she got ready, she thought about all that they had to do today. They had to meet with McGonagall to help get things set up for the gala, find dresses, set up for the gala..

Her thoughts were interrupted as Ginny came back into the room.

"Morning sis! McGonagall left us a note to meet her in the Great Hall around 10. It's about 9:15 now, so you better get a move on taming that mane of yours." Hermione threw her pillow at the red-head as she sprang up from the bed.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner!" Ginny laughed "Relax! I'm only joking! Her note said that she was attending to some business and would meet with us later this afternoon." Hermione let out a sigh of relief as Ginny continued.

"Since she cannot meet with us until later this afternoon, I figured we could go this morning and find dresses for the gala. I want us to go back to the shop in muggle London where we found your dress for the Ministry celebration a few months back."

She looked at Ginny with a look of dread. Clothes shopping was something she hated to do, especially with her. She took forever in stores and never let her pick things she would have felt more comfortable in. However, she couldn't deny that Ginny had decent fashion sense and often picked things that made her feel beautiful.

Knowing she wouldn't be able to change her mind, Hermione reluctantly agreed. The pair finished getting ready and made their way to the common room to floo to the Leaky Cauldron. They apparated from there to her old home since the shop was just around the block. Hermione only hoped that they would find dresses so they wouldn't waste their entire morning shopping.

They made their way into the shop and Hermione's breath caught in her throat at the sight before her. There at the counter stood none other than Draco Malfoy.


	7. Chapter 7

Draco was in the middle of talking with Mr. Tim when he heard the door jingle. At first, he didn't worry about who had come in and was continuing his discussion until he got a whiff of the wonderful, yet torturous scent that only belonged to _her_.

He stiffened as he heard her footsteps coming closer. Mr. Gunn looked over and immediately broke out into a grin "Why Hermione, always a pleasure to see you! How are your parents?"

"They are doing well Mr. Tim, I shall tell them you asked about them." He smiled at her and turned back to Draco.

"My apologies Mr. Draco, Ms. Hermione here is an old customer of mine. I have the honor of being the only one to ever make a dress for this lovely lady."

Draco turned to meet Hermione's eyes expecting malice only to be met with surprise and something that he could not quite place. It seemed as if it was genuine curiosity.

"Hello Hermione, Ginerva." He nodded at the pair of them and turned his attention back to Mr. Tim.

"Thank you again, sir, I am very pleased with the outcome. Your talent speaks for itself and my mother will be quite pleased."

Mr. Gunn nodded "Please give her my regards and that I look forward to our meeting."

Draco paid for his tuxedo and his mothers dress, shocking Hermione for a second time due to the fact that he pulled out a muggle credit card.

"Always a pleasure Mr. Tim. Have a good one." With that, Draco grabbed his purchases and turned towards the door to leave. He stopped when he got close to Hermione and Ginny while Tim was distracted. Ushering a discrete _muffliato_ , Draco spoke,

"Hermione, I want to apologize for yesterday. I was merely trying to help you reach your textbook; and Ginny, I apologize for any comments that were made by Zabini that made you feel uncomfortable. I look forward to seeing the pair of you at Hogwarts."

Casting a nonverbal _finite_ , he swiftly walked out and apparated away not daring to give either of the witches time to respond.

Needless to say, the pair of witches were stunned. Not only was Draco Malfoy in a muggle store buying clothes, but he apologized. He even apologized for things that he didn't even do. Hermione didn't think that he needed to say anything for helping her reach the textbook. He did nothing rude or showed any malice to her or anyone else yesterday.

"Such a refined young man," remarked Mr. Gunn. "Certainly has his mother's nack for fashion!"

For Hermione, that put the proverbial icing on the cake. Narcissa Malfoy, the queen of regal, had not only set foot in muggle London but bought a dress from a muggle shop owner!

Ginny, on the other hand, was not as tactful upon hearing this news.

"His mother?"

"Why yes Ms. Weasley. The pair visited a few days ago. Mr. Draco has been a client of mine for quite some time now. He brought his mother in to obtain a dress for a most regal event. One I am assuming that the pair of you will be attending since you are here. Mr. Draco also set up a business meeting between myself and Mrs. Narcissa. Surely you heard that during his pickup."

The girls had missed that bit of information; too stuck on the fact that Draco Malfoy bought muggle suits with a muggle credit card. Hermione was the first to recover from the news.

"That's a wonderful opportunity, Mr. Tim. Mrs. Malfoy is quite the fashion queen. I'm sure that the meeting between you will be nothing short of successful." She smiled at him and started again

"You were correct in assuming that Ginny and I were here because of the gala. We will be attending the same event as Draco and his mother."

"Splendid. I had my suspicions when Mr. Draco came inquiring about a tuxedo. It's quite interesting that you two haven't had a run in before now. The pair of you shop days between each other during events such as this. Now! Let us see about getting the pair of you into some dresses."

* * *

Draco apparated directly into his closet at the manor. Putting away his tux, he walked out to take his mother her dress only to be met with the sight of Blaise laying atop his bed, snoring, still in his clothes from the night before. Conjuring up a bucket of ice water, Draco hovered it over his head, only dumping it after performing a charm to waterproof his bed.

"Oi!"

He awoke with a start and immediately began scouring the room for the person responsible. By this time, Draco had made his way down the hall and into his mother's sitting room where she was having her afternoon tea.

"Afternoon, mother. I have your dress from Mr. Tim. He sends his regards and is very much looking forward to your meeting."

Narcissa smiled at the young man before her, noticing that he had his trademark smirk upon his face.

"Hello, my dragon. Thank you again for my dress darling. I am looking forward to wearing it. Now, tell me, what has got you smirking like the seeker who caught the snitch?"

Her question was answered when a soaking wet Blaise appeared in her doorway. Draco doubled over with laughter. Narcissa slightly chuckled to herself all the while thanking Merlin that Draco seemed to be getting back to his normal, cheeky self.

"YOU ASSHAT!" Straightening up, Draco addressed him in the most pompous voice he could muster.

"Now Mr. Zabini, is that any way to talk in front of a woman?"

"WHO BLOODY CARES! I'M SOAKING WET YOU PRICK!"

"Which can be easily fixed with a drying charm. Now, please go get yourself presentable so that we can go get lunch since you missed breakfast."

As Blaise trudged back to Draco's room, Narcissa took her dress from Draco and headed to her room. It was there where she was truly able to admire it. The alterations looked like perfection. She couldn't wait to try it on later when she could really feel the changes that had been made.

Since Draco was ready he decided to follow through with Blaise's idea of writing to her. He walked down to the study near the main floo and sat down at the ostentatious desk that his father had purchased in Morocco.

Leave it to Lucius to purchase such a ridiculously frivolous thing. He found some parchment and a quill and began his letter.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny were absolutely floored with not only what happened in the store but also with their dresses in general. Both had found floor length gowns that were absolutely stunning. After returning to the common room with their purchases, they made their way down to Hogsmeade for lunch.

As they sat down with their butterbeers, Ginny began to talk "Okay, so we didn't get to talk much about it in the store earlier, but seriously! I mean not only did he use our given names, which I think Weaslette would have been better than Ginerva, but he apologized!"

Hermione drank her butterbeer, watching the red-head with mild amusement.

"I told you last night Gin, he isn't who you think he is at all. Now, can we please order some lunch? I would like to eat before our meeting with the Headmistress."

Lunch went without another mention of Malfoy and instead turned to other conversations such as the gala and this upcoming school year. In fact, all thoughts of Malfoy had almost cleared themselves from Hermione's head.

That was until they were headed back up to the school and a large owl found itself in front of her with a letter. She had seen the owl before many mornings in the Great Hall. Not only was he completely ostentatious, but he also regarded her in a haughty manner that reminded her of his owner. She took the letter from his beak and went to transfigure a leaf into a mouse when he took off.

Ginny looked at her with curiosity. "Must not have wanted a treat or a response. Who's it from?"

Hermione could only shrug. She turned over the letter which had her name written so elegantly on the front. She knew the owl, and she knew the handwriting. There was no way she was going to read this letter now. Not in front of Ginny.


End file.
